


Gentleman Caller

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Michael catches Luke texting his new boyfriend.





	Gentleman Caller

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Luke blushed down at his phone, reading Ashton’s text.

“That your boyfriend?” Michael teased, sliding into his desk next to Luke.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Like rolled his eyes, pocketing the phone after typing out a quick reply to prevent Michael from taking the phone from his hand.

“Really?” Michael scoffed, giving the blonde a disbelieving look.

“No.” Luke turned his attention to the front of the room and picking up his pencil.

“What is he then?” Michael smirk, his amusement clear enough in his voice that Luke didn’t have to look at him to know what his expression was.

“He’s my…..gentleman caller.” Luke responded, refusing to look at the older boy.

“Okay, Blanche.” Michael cackled, rolling his eyes as Luke studiously ignored him.

“Something amusing, Mr. Clifford?” their teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, sir.” Michael quickly replied, glaring at Luke who was trying not to laugh.

Luke thought that the topic would have been dropped, but at lunch he found himself sitting across from Calum and Michael, both of them with questions they wanted answered.

“When did this start?” Calum asked.

“Who is it? Do we know him?” Michael followed up.

“Where does he go to school?”

“How do you know him?”

“What does he look like?”

“Have Jack and Ben meet him yet?”

“When can we meet him?”

“Are you guys dating or just talking?”

“Do you like him?”

“Have you had sex?”

“Do you want to have sex with him?”

“I’m not doing this right now.” Luke responded, face flushed red at the onslaught of questions.

“Give us something!” Michael demanded, “Friends don’t keep their boyfriend a secret. Are you embarrassed of him or of us?”

“His name is Ashton.” Luke finally relented, settling on giving them as little information as possible. It would prevent them from spying and scaring Ashton off, “We met at the movies. Carter and his friends were giving me shit.”

“What were you doing with Carter?” Calum asked, glaring over at the boy in question.

“That’s not important.” Michael waved off, though Luke knew that that bit would come back into Michael head and he would get another line of questioning on it at probably ten that night, “So, Ashton?”

“Yes, Ashton.” Luke nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich and not answering any other questions his friends directly toward him.


End file.
